


Eternidade

by Monilovely



Series: Jardim do Éden [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Author Is Not Religious, Author's Favorite, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creation, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dimension Travel, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Figurative Language, Flirting, Gods, Hair-pulling, Happily Ever After, Inspired by Music, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Metaphors, No Plot/Plotless, One of my favorite dips, Pole Dancing, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, S&M, Self-Indulgent, Sequel, Spanking, Switching, Tags May Change, The story is marked as finished but I still update occasionally, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, True Love, Worldbuilding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Após fugirem de seu antigo mundo em busca de uma vida nova, Damien e Pip recebem a oportunidade de começar tudo do zero. Literalmente.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: Jardim do Éden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Quando Pip e Damien criaram o universo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic não contém nenhum plot e existe apenas para eu ter uma desculpa para escrever dip sem pensar em um roteiro novo
> 
> A história será marcada como concluída, mas ainda postarei capítulos quando me for conveniente, já tenho 4 deles prontos!
> 
> A história de Pip e Damien acabou, esses capítulos são apenas pequenas janelas pra vocês bisbilhotarem na vida deles no paraíso 
> 
> Espero que se divirtam~

Nada. Sempre começa com o nada. Até de repente, em uma explosão, transformar-se em tudo.

Mas é verdadeiramente uma explosão? Como não afirmar que é algo mais? Qualquer um sabe realmente como tudo começa? Mesmo com a criação de um universo novo diante deles, ninguém sabia dizer o que aquilo significava, suas origens. Uma essência completamente nova invadia um universo vazio, preto e sem estrelas, não planejado, sem cor. Um universo esperando ser moldado pela mão de Deuses pioneiros, para colocar cor em sua existência e trazer significado ao nada, e transformá-lo em tudo.

Duas essências inconscientes flutuavam lado a lado em uma imensidão escura e vazia, vagando sem rumo, pois o nada não leva a nada; não há para onde ir. As duas formas humanoides despertaram e dispararam olhares pela escuridão, encontrando um ao outro em questão de segundos; eram os únicos feitos de luz, branca e radiante a ponto de cegar qualquer coisa que tivesse a mesma capacidade de olhar que eles.

A primeira estendeu a mão para a segunda, que a tomou e deixou que ela a puxasse para mais perto. Sobrepondo-se uma a outra, aproximaram-se até ficarem disformes, irreconhecíveis a distância; enquanto, por baixo ou por cima, viam a outra se aproximar e ligarem-se por um beijo.

Enormes apêndices brotaram das costas da segunda e uma forte explosão encobriu toda a escuridão.

O nada tomava forma. 

(...)

Brilhante. Uma luz grosseira ofuscou a visão de Pip ao tentar abrir os olhos. Ele já a havia visto antes, mas ser confrontado por luz após tantos segundos debaixo da escuridão caía grosseiramente em seus sentidos, torturando-o lentamente até que a visão se ajustasse e ele pudesse enxergar.

\- Damien? - foi a primeira palavra a escapar de seus lábios. O primeiro som que aquele universo ouvira.

Pip sentou-se no que deveria ser o chão e continuou a esfregar os olhos, conseguindo ver melhor que antes. Não estremeceu quando uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro, ergueu a cabeça e encontrou Damien o encarando de cima. A mesma mão que tocou o ombro lhe foi estendida, e Pip foi puxado para ficar de pé, suas asas arrastando no chão atrás dele.

\- Bem-vindo ao novo mundo. - Damien murmurou com um pequeno sorriso, puxando Pip para mais perto com uma mão em sua lombar.

O loiro endireitou-se e imediatamente percebeu que suas roupas sumiram. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para Damien; ele também estava sem roupas. Não podia ser uma coincidência, considerando que estavam completamente vestidos quando saíram de seu antigo universo. Talvez fosse uma regra deste mundo; apenas sua essência é transportada, o que elimina as roupas que carrega no corpo, pois elas não fazem parte de sua alma.

Aquilo não incomodou Pip. Se pensava algo daquilo, era o quão curioso era. Ele, que nunca havia pulado universos antes, estava diante de uma situação completamente nova, e estava ansioso para descobrir tudo que aquele novo mundo tinha a oferecer. Vergonha e constrangimento haviam de ser deixados para trás para poderem seguir em frente. Ele havia de desapegar de seus tabus humanos e abrir-se para aquele universo entrar por seus poros e acalentar sua pele, absorvido em seu ser, só assim poderia ter a verdadeira experiência de como era aquele mundo.

Tomou um segundo para olhar ao redor. Não havia nada, nada de muito interessante pelo menos, que chamasse a atenção de Pip. Estavam debaixo de um azul bonito e limpo, sem uma única marca ou dobra, apenas azul, e uma base de cor esverdeada, com pequenos fios que erguiam-se do solo e coçava as plantas dos pés. Grama, recordava-se. Não havia mais nada.

\- Foi você quem fez? - perguntou, curioso.

\- Acha bom? - o moreno respondeu com outra pergunta, referindo-se ao mundo que se desdobrava diante deles. - Sei que ainda é pouco, mas será o bastante por hora.

\- Sim, mas não acha que ficaremos um tanto entediados?

Pip bem ciente estava de que Damien viria para cima dele alguma hora, como já fizera quando ainda no vazio, apenas preocupava-se com o estado de suas costas. O mundo novo pode ser diferente do que o antigo Deus moldou à sua vontade, mas o chão era igualmente duro.

Fitando-o de soslaio, Damien abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Não se preocupe, já pensei em tudo.

Sem nem estalar os dedos, Damien fez surgir um castelo, com o que deduziria ser, no mínimo, três largos andares. Tinha um aspecto cinza escuro, levemente puxado para o vinho, e era feito totalmente de pedras. Duas torres finas na lateral acomodavam uma entrada cada um, mas nada comparado à entrada principal: uma larga escadaria que levava para uma entrada em conceito aberto, um breve e largo corredor que corria para dois laterais e um cômodo fechado no meio, tornando os dois corredores anteriores como um tipo de cercado ao redor deste. Pip percebeu colunas intercalando sustentando a estrutura pelos corredores e um pequeno muro onde eles se apoiariam ao passar, para não cair do lado de fora, a falta de paredes permitindo a luz de entrar e iluminar toda a passagem.

Para cima, no que seriam os demais andares, Pip não conseguia ver o que havia em seu interior, obviamente, mas percebeu uma bancada no último andar, presumidamente no cômodo que se tornaria seu quarto, e um mirante bem no topo do castelo, ao redor de onde as paredes de fora afinavam-se em um telhado arredondado. Já podia imaginar a vista que teria de lá de cima, de tudo que Damien viria a criar. Veria o mundo desdobrar diante de seus olhos em uma bela visão, cheia de vida e magia. Ele mal podia esperar para ver o que Damien tinha no estoque para mostrá-lo.

Virando-se para o moreno com um sorriso nos lábios, foi retribuído com um olhar de orgulho e prazer, talvez até com um pouco de vergonha.

\- Bom, a parte de fora está planejada. - ele riu e coçou a nuca.

O sorriso de Pip cresceu, tal qual a sensação de orgulho em seu peito.

\- É lindo, Damien!

Não passou despercebido para Pip, nunca em um milhão de anos, o brilho nos olhos de Damien ao receber tal elogio.

\- Mas ainda não está pronto. Eu não pensei no que colocar na parte de dentro, como será nosso quarto… 

\- Talvez possamos fazer um jardim na frente! - interrompeu o loiro. - Com uma passagem coberta ao redor.

Soava como um muro.

\- Pra que um muro ao redor do jardim, e com uma passagem?

\- Para se fizer chover, oras. E eu não disse que seria um muro. Pensei em ser cercado por muretas baixas, usar colunas de sustentação, ou talvez pedras, e com um telhado em arco por cima; algo resistente, mas que seja acolhedor para aqueles que passarem por baixo dele. Seria aberto entre as colunas, então poderíamos passar observando o jardim, mesmo chovendo.

\- E você acabou de pensar nisso,  _ agora? _

Pip deu de ombros, com um sorriso inocente.

\- Tenho muita criatividade.

O loiro bateu as asas atrás de si, como se alongando-as, e Damien o permaneceu encarando com um ar de adoração. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito e o ar não passava direito por seus pulmões. Mesmo em um mundo completamente novo, aquela sensação de que morreria nas mãos da formosura de Pip permanecia agarrada a sua pele. 

Alívio. Damien não havia de se desesperar mais pelo medo de perder seu amado. Juntos, criariam o melhor mundo para ambos, com tudo que precisavam para sobreviver e passarem toda a eternidade juntos. Inseparáveis.

O sorriso de Pip transformou-se em uma careta preocupada ao virar-se para Damien, tão rápido que um fio de cabelo desprendeu-se de sua orelha.

\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele ao ouvir Damien ofegar.

O moreno assentiu.

\- Só ansioso. Estamos diante de um universo novo, maleável à nossa mão, onde podemos fazer tudo que quisermos. Parece algo que saiu dos meus mais profundos sonhos.

Dando alguns passos para o lado, Pip encostou o ombro no de Damien e entrelaçou seus dedos. Os olhos, erguidos, o encaravam com o belo brilho azul e a certeza absoluta. 

\- Saiu.

O coração de Damien deu um pulo e seus lábios ergueram-se em um sorriso. Ele retribuiu o contato.

\- Acho que vamos nos dar bem aqui.


	2. Quando Damien terminou o quarto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É exatamente sobre isso que vocês estão pensando ;)

Cada segundo naquele universo novo dava a Pip uma sensação que vinha como nova. A grama roçava a planta de seus pés ao caminhar, sem rumo, em direção ao horizonte. Ele sabia já ter sentido isso antes, não parecia ser, de forma técnica, muito diferente do primeiro universo, mas seu corpo recebia os estímulos como se fosse a primeira vez que andasse.

Pip respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça para cima, deixando a paz da claridade adentrar seus poros. Sol e ar eram conceitos não inventados; ele e Damien realizavam apenas os movimentos que foram criados para realizar, podendo parar a qualquer momento sem qualquer consequência. Tudo naquele mundo era tão novo e tão estranho que Pip ainda tinha dificuldade em agarrar-se a algo físico. Damien não estava preocupado com criar um universo, estrelas, planetas, ar ou qualquer outra coisa; suas prioridades eram outras, e Pip não sabia como lidar com aquele mundo naquele meio-tempo.

Quando seu peito expandia, ele não sabia o que é que adentrava seus pulmões, se é que ele  _ tinha  _ pulmões. Quando pisava na grama, não sabia o que é que o fazia sentir a sensação da grama cutucando a pele. Damien o disse que aquelas eram suas essências, o coração de seu ser, e que nada precisava fazer sentido quando se tratava de sua essência, afinal, ele era abstrato. Mas o que significava abstrato em face de um universo ainda em desenvolvimento? Significava que Pip era maleável? Sua forma era maleável?

Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas, para as quais ele provavelmente não receberia respostas. E precisava de alguma? Ele estava ali, bem e respirando,  _ existindo, _ com Damien a seu lado, não havia mais nada que ele poderia pedir. Deixe o mundo para si mesmo, confiava em Damien para ele saber o que fazer.

Abrindo as asas, Pip alçou voo. Movia-se fluidamente, apenas a sombra visível na grama, tão pequena quanto ele devia ser visto de baixo. Ao menos isso não estava diferente, voar. As asas continuavam batendo, as penas continuavam a estenderem-se para suspendê-lo acima do chão e o cabelo continuava a ficar para trás quando se movia.

_ Será que existe ar? _

Pip respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, deixando que as asas o suspendessem acima do chão a seu bel prazer. Além da grama, não havia nada que ele pudesse ver, não ainda. Damien insistia que queria ajeitar o lugar que ficariam primeiro e depois trabalharia no restante do universo. Precisava ser cauteloso, dizia, pois não queria caminhar para o mesmo destino de seu antecessor. 

Não que houvesse um antecessor em um universo recém criado.

Ainda que não houvesse nada de interessante, o coração de Pip enchia-se de gosto e calma, vendo a grama passar diante de seus olhos. O mero fato de poder voar, de manter uma constante, já o deixava feliz. A vista de cima era maravilhosa, ver o verde estender-se até onde a vista alcança, sem saber para onde iria. Pip desejava seguir em frente e desbravar, descobrir até onde poderia empurrar esse universo. Teria ele algum limite invisível? Vida própria? Ou ele só daria a volta ao mundo, como um grande ciclo vicioso? Sua curiosidade fazia seu coração bater fortemente em seu peito. Ele queria saber, queria descobrir, sentia-se como uma criança que acabara de abrir os olhos e viu que existia mais que o útero da mãe. Inconscientemente, fez uma pirueta no ar. Ele queria ver tudo!

Colocando a mão no peito, sentiu o quão rápido seu coração batia, fato que refletia em seus ouvidos. Seus lábios exibiam um sorriso cheio de gosto, cheio de prazer. Ele mal podia esperar para saber mais sobre aquele mundo que Damien o mostraria. 

O fato de ele manter quase tudo em segredo talvez fosse a parte mais agonizante e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Significava que Pip nunca saberia quando algo mudaria naquele mundo, coisa que só acrescentava à surpresa. Algum dia ele poderia acordar e encontrar um ambiente surpreendente ao seu redor, cheio de cores que ele jamais imaginou ver, expandindo seu olhar a outros horizontes, a um nível ainda maior. E Damien certamente era uma criatura criativa, como bem o conhecia. Tinha plena certeza de que ele faria um excelente trabalho com aquele lugar, para moldá-lo a sua vontade ao mesmo tempo que compartilhando de cada experiência com Pip, talvez até o deixando participar.

O sorriso do loiro diminuiu e seus olhos fecharam-se por um instante, permitindo à ele o único momento de escuridão possível, pois noite e dia ainda não foram inventados. Era tão solitário ali em cima. O vento - Pip achava ser vento - batia em seus cabelos e eriçava suas penas, uma sensação deveras deleitosa. Ele queria que Damien estivesse ali para compartilhar daquela sensação com ele. Para compartilhar seus pensamentos e sentimentos e aproveitar de sua companhia e aura aconchegante.

De repente, Pip viu uma sombra se aproximar dele, alta e estonteante, impossível de se ignorar. Sua forma pouco a pouco se revelou como sua casa. 

O britânico estranhou estar em casa já tão cedo, já devia ter dado a volta ao mundo, mas não questionou a lógica e mudou o curso para aterrissar.

Pousou um pouco longe demais do lugar, mas não se incomodava em ter que andar o resto do caminho. Fechou as asas e respirou fundo o ar possivelmente inexistente de seu mundo adorado antes de começar a andar.

Pouco a pouco, sua casa começara a tomar forma. Não tinha uma função, visto que não existia uma inconveniência naquele mundo, mas não quer dizer que Pip não a adorava.

Os planos que fez da última vez que debateu com Damien já estavam em processo de criação. O lugar agora tinha um enorme espaço verde, que seria destinado ao jardim, cercado por uma longa mureta de pedra, que delimitava dois caminhos que levavam para duas entradas laterais do castelo. Na frente do jardim, conectavam-se à entrada, um grande arco que mais funcionava como túnel curto, feito do mesmo material.

Para ser franco, Pip não sabia dizer se Damien usou pedras ou outra coisa, já que os conceitos de tudo naquele mundo estavam ainda embaralhados, mas, considerando que suas únicas referências eram invenções de outro, era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Tudo ao seu redor era novo e Pip simplesmente adorava isso. Quase nem se lembrava mais das coisas no outro mundo. A sensação de ter sempre algo novo que esperar, e que talvez nem viesse, era excitante e o deixava na pontinha dos pés, ansiando por mais. Viviam em uma folha em branco, uma página aguardando ter tinta espalhada por sua textura e uma história escrita sobre suas dobras. Pip adorava não saber nada sobre seu futuro, mas ainda ter a certeza de esperança e paz, que tudo ficaria bem enquanto estivesse com Damien ao seu lado. Era uma sensação tão quentinha em seu coração… Ele queria poder abraçar seu amado agora.

Chegando ao castelo, passou pelo arco de entrada e caminhou pelo jardim ainda em construção. Ele e Damien concordaram que trabalhariam nos detalhes futuramente, quando já estivessem completamente instalados e com suas necessidades satisfeitas. Pip desconhecia quais necessidades eram, mas estava ansioso para descobrir. Chegou aos pés da escada e a subiu com as asas arrastando atrás dele. O barulho de seus pés nus era o único som que chegava a seus ouvidos, um sinal de sua aproximação.

No topo da escada, o caminho se dividia em dois: para a esquerda e a direita. No meio dos dois, uma grande porta selava um caminho ainda em construção, no qual Damien trabalharia mais tarde. Pip encarou as maçanetas de argola e resistiu ao máximo a tentação de abrir e bisbilhotar; Damien disse que era uma surpresa que estava planejando para ele, e qual a graça de uma surpresa quando se xereta?

Passando reto, Pip seguiu o corredor até o caminho da esquerda, que se estendia em outro corredor longo, o qual acabava em uma longa escada em espiral, a qual Pip não podia ver através da parede. Luz entrava pelas colunas distantes que sustentavam o teto acima de sua cabeça, a qual Pip desconhecia as origens, e iluminava o caminho pavimentado por um piso quadriculado, mas todos os quadrados da mesma cor.

Pip passou pelo corredor e subiu a escada até o segundo andar, fechado por uma porta. Também estava em construção. Ele suspirou e seguiu reto, continuando a subir até chegar ao que deveria ser o terceiro andar.

A porta estava aberta, e assim Pip passou, vendo-se em outro corredor longo, mas bem mais decorado que o anterior. Neste, não havia a entrada de luz externa, mas continuava tudo claro lá dentro de alguma forma. Havia algumas marcações na parede, possíveis desenhos, mas Damien não era um bom artista então pareciam mais rabiscos que qualquer coisa. Do lado direito de Pip, duas portas marcavam a entrada para duas salas diferentes, a segunda, sendo muito maior que a primeira, colocando expectativas maiores em Pip.

Os passos do loiro ecoavam mais altos naquele corredor, talvez pela altura do teto, e ele ouviu-se se aproximar da porta grandona, no meio do grande corredor, e aproximou-se devagar. Com as duas mãos firmes nela, tentou empurrar para abrir, mas escorregou e caiu no chão. Estava trancada. Derrotado, limitou-se a colocar um ouvido para tentar escutar alguma coisa.

_ Thump! _

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram, tinha algo acontecendo lá dentro. 

\- Damien, você está aí? - gritou ele enquanto batia na porta, mantendo o ouvido na superfície.

O barulho desapareceu e o moreno surgiu da primeira porta, a pequena.

\- Pip! - ele exclamou e um sorriso tomou seus lábios. - Já voltou? Desculpa por eu não te ouvir, estava trabalhando em algo novo.

Damien correu na direção de Pip e o recebeu com um beijo nos lábios. As duas mãos subiram para as bochechas e inclinaram-lhe o rosto para o lado, o bastante para encaixar a boca na dele e passar a língua por seus lábios.

Cedendo ao beijo, Pip suspirou e acomodou os braços sobre os ombros de Damien. Abriu a boca e deixou a língua entrelaçar-se a dele, arrepiando-o com aquelas sensações maravilhosas de sempre que se beijavam. Damien sempre sabia como o fazer se sentir bem, da forma mais simples possível. Um mero toque dele sobre sua pele já era o bastante para acabar com todos os seus pensamentos. Ele o invadia de tal forma que Pip não tinha sequer a oportunidade de resistir.

Eles separaram os lábios e o loiro tardou em abrir os olhos, preso no transe dos lábios e Damien tão próximos aos seus.

Uma das mãos de Damien subiu para sua bochecha, provocando-o a abrir os olhos. O carmim do moreno o penetrou com seu brilho hipnotizante, um vórtex do qual Pip não conseguia escapar. O loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso, que cresceu quando Damien o deu um selinho rápido antes de se afastar.

\- Como foi o passeio? - ele perguntou quietamente, a mão acariciando a bochecha de Pip e subindo para sua nuca, para brincar com seus cabelos.

\- Tranquilo, como sempre. - Pip respondeu com um suspiro. - Esse mundo ainda é tão pequeno… 

\- Vai ficar maior eventualmente, eu prometo. Grande o suficiente para você voar até onde quiser. Eu só preciso terminar de trabalhar na casa para não me perder.

Compreensivo, Pip assentiu. Ele não tinha poderes, mas conseguia entender os desafios de Damien pela forma como ele os descrevia. Criar algo novo não era apenas questão de estalar os dedos, precisava ter a imagem na cabeça também, o que nem sempre é fácil. Damien conseguia os resultados que queria, mas não era tão fácil quanto fazia parecer; dizia que se trata de um processo criativo, e por isso passa tanto tempo para fazer algo que pode ser feito sem nem piscar.

Em sua mente, Pip tomou nota da estranheza de aparecer bem diante do castelo ao se for saudade de Damien. Foi quase como se o universo lesse suas emoções e reagisse à elas. No entanto, o dedo de Damien deslizando por seus lábios começara a distraí-lo.

\- Sabe, acho que posso fazer um intervalo por hora. - disse Damien, a voz tão baixa que parecia um sussurro.

Pip não percebeu quando voltou a fechar os olhos, mas perdeu completamente os sentidos quando Damien puxou seu rosto com as palmas e pressionou os lábios nos dele mais uma vez, dessa vez com bem menos delicadeza que a anterior.

\- Eu senti sua falta. - Damien murmurou suavemente e beijou Pip mais uma vez, silenciando-o antes que pudesse responder.

Pip retribuiu o beijo com gosto, passando os braços por seu pescoço e o pressionando mais perto. As mãos de Damien acariciavam a pele de sua cintura, arrepiando seus pelos e provocando um suspiro contra a boca do moreno.

Descendo as mãos para os ombros de Damien, Pip pressionou seus corpos juntos, o que provocou um gemido em ambos. Às vezes o loiro esquecia que eles não usavam roupas, já estava tão acostumado que não mais passava por sua cabeça.

\- Desculpa, eu esqueci… 

Damien demorou um pouco para responder, pego de surpresa pela proximidade dos corpos. Deu um passo para trás, quebrando o contato, e balançou a cabeça para conseguir focar. Pip conseguia pegá-lo completamente de guarda baixa.

\- Tem uma cama no quarto. Vai ser mais confortável que fazer no chão. Você aguenta até lá, não é? - Pip assentiu, coçando a nuca envergonhado. - Bom.

Dando um curto beijo em sua boca, Damien tomou Pip pela mão e o trouxe junto à ele pelo corredor na direção do que era o quarto, subindo mais um andar. 

Com cada degrau que eles subiam Pip se perguntava quando se tornariam mais, e teria que passar por mais cinco andares antes de chegar em algum lugar.

\- O quarto foi o primeiro cômodo que você terminou? - Damien assentiu. Pip soltou um riso. - Por que não estou surpreso?

\- Você sabia no que estava se metendo quando se envolveu comigo. Lide com as consequências dos seus atos.

\- Oh, eu  _ adoraria _ ver as consequências dos meus atos. - provocou, deslizando os dedos pela nuca de Damien e se afastando em seguida, largando de sua mão e subindo as escadas mais rápido.

Para o que não era muita surpresa, Damien rapidamente o alcançou. Ele deu um tapa na bunda de Pip e subiu correndo o restante das escadas, no que logo se tornou uma corrida.

\- Ganhei! - caçoou Damien, mostrando a língua para o loiro.

\- Você me distraiu! - protestou Pip, batendo o pé no chão e marchando junto ao moreno pelo corredor.

\- Masoquista.

\- Cala a boca, idiota! 

Continuaram a caminhar, conversando sobre alguns dos planos que Damien tinha para a seguir.

As regras daquele mundo permaneciam nebulosas, ainda no aguardo pra serem esclarecidas. Damien não parecia haver dado a elas muita trela, pois Pip até o presente momento não sentiu dor, frio ou calor. Isso levantava várias perguntas na cabeça do loiro, pra as quais ele não tinha nenhuma resposta.

\- Vai inventar o sono? - Pip perguntou de curiosidade.

\- Eu diria “permitir”. - corrigiu Damien. - Criar necessidades nesse mundo é fútil e contraprodutivo.

\- Creio que esteja certo. - Pip deu de ombros.

\- Estou aceitando ideias, se quiser palpitar.

\- Fica meio difícil quando não me deixa ver o que passa o dia inteiro planejando.

Damien riu.

\- É que quero te surpreender, querido.

Agora foi a vez de Pip rir, uma risada de deleite que ao mesmo tempo parecia gozação. Ele se aproximou do maior e o deu um beijo na bochecha, acompanhado de um abraço pendurado em seu pescoço.

\- Oh, Damien, você já faz isso sempre. - disse suavemente, acariciando a bochecha do amado. - Você já é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo. Cada instante que passo com você é toda uma nova surpresa.

Damien abriu um sorriso tímido e puxou Pip para mais um beijo, dessa vez tomando cuidado com a proximidade dos corpos.

O moreno tinha plena noção do capricho que era querer surpreender seu amado, mas ele não podia evitar. Estava tão ansioso para descobrir o potencial total de seus poderes, e queria que Pip sentisse tanta empolgação quanto ele. Se acompanhasse todo o processo, seria chato, pois ele tomava muitas decisões que acabavam ricocheteando em sua cara durante o processo, muitas vezes em um sentido literal. No entanto, se seu amado sentia que não havia necessidade disso, não seria ele que contestaria seus desejos.

Seus lábios se separaram com um estalo e algo dentro de Damien pulou ao ver o sorriso terno de Pip. Por tudo, ele mexia consigo de maneiras inacreditáveis, sempre o empurrando a tomar as decisões mais impulsivas, qualquer coisa necessária para protegê-lo. Damien o amava com toda sua existência.

\- Se ficar me olhando com essa cara eu vou ter que te beijar. - Pip murmurou, sorriso nos lábios, as mãos acariciando os cabelos bagunçados de Damien.

O contrário riu e puxou Pip para um selinho.

\- Você não precisa esperar nada pra me beijar, amor. - murmurou contra seus lábios e ajeitou uma mecha na orelha de Pip.

O menor sorriu e, só de brincadeira, ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijinho no nariz de Damien.

\- Se você diz, querido.

Sorrindo e de mãos dadas, seguiram até o quarto, atrás de uma grande porta vermelha. Pip se perguntou sobre a necessidade de uma porta tão alta, mas não teve tempo de dar trela, pois Damien o arrastou para dentro.

O quarto era amplo em todas as direções, inclusive o teto, bem maior que as asas de Pip completamente abertas. As paredes eram todas pintadas de branco fosco, semelhante a um creme, e se estendia até o teto, de onde um candelabro dourado decorava o ar. No centro do quarto, uma cama redonda e de lençóis lisos parecia chamar por Pip, ansiando para sentir suas mãos tocarem o tecido branco vívido. Na lateral do quarto, do lado direito, uma porta dupla de borda de madeira avermelhada envernizada e quadrados de vidro padronizados revelavam a saída para uma sacada, da qual Pip não conseguia uma vista boa por estar muito longe, mas já imaginava a vista que teria da Terra que habitavam.

Adentrando o recinto com cautela, Pip estremeceu quando seus pés tocaram o piso liso. Caminhar pelos corredores de piso escuro não lhe proporciona nada além da sensação de tocar algo sólido, mas aquele piso era diferente. Aquele piso estava frio, e aos poucos foi esquentando debaixo de seus pés com quanto mais tempo passava no mesmo lugar. Era uma sensação familiar, de um mundo que não era mais seu, mas que passava a mensagem da evolução daquele mundo.

Pip não sabia as mudanças naquele mundo, mas já estava orgulhoso de Damien por fazê-las. Apesar do leve desconforto nos pés, já trazia um senso de realidade para aquele mundo, que até então mais parecia uma fantasia.

\- O quarto não está muito cheio. - Damien disse enquanto caminhava. - Quis deixar aberto o bastante para você esticar completamente as asas.

Pip caminhava pelo quarto sem prestar muita atenção em Damien. Girava para observar todos os detalhes do quarto. O teto tinha um formato abobadado, e Pip quase pensou ter visto pequenas nuvens desenhadas perto do topo. O tamanho do quarto o fazia querer esticar as asas, que já balançavam atrás dele enquanto ele andava. Fora a cama, o quarto estava praticamente vazio. Não havia a necessidade de um guarda-roupa, visto que roupas não existiam, até onde se importavam. Não havia sentido ter qualquer coisa no quarto além da cama. E Damien ainda assim quis colocar uma varanda para verem todo o mundo lá de cima.

Sentindo na beira da cama, Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso, olhando para cima.

\- Gosto dele assim. Não importa se temos muito ou não, o que me importa é estar com você, Damien.

Damien sorriu e foi para o lado de Pip, sentando-se na cama enquanto o outro deitava. Pip sorria de volta para ele, os olhos brilhando e os lábios marcando a pele. A mesma sensação de antes acometeu Damien de novo, a sensação de algo pulando em seu peito, e seu rosto esquentou sem que percebesse.

\- Você ser lindo desse jeito torna muito difícil pra mim deixar as mãos longe de você. - murmurou para o loiro enquanto acariciava a lateral de seu rosto.

\- Então não deixe. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso, o qual de inocente não tinha nada.

Tacando o foda-se, Damien cedeu à tentação e se jogou por cima de Pip, pressionando-o contra a cama e se colocando entre suas pernas. Cobriu o rosto do loiro com beijos e deleitou-se com suas risadas ao passo que descia até seu pescoço, onde começou a chupar e morder a pele quente de Pip.

Houve uma mudança em suas reações, e Pip começou a mover a cintura contra a de Damien enquanto gemia, buscando fricção para se livrar do calor que sentia. Os toques em seu pescoço não ajudavam em nada, só eriçavam a pele de Pip e o faziam se perder mais naquela onda de ansiedade que o chamava.

Seu chamado foi logo atendido, e Damien desceu uma mão por sua barriga até a pélvis, onde começou a masturbá-lo com movimentos lentos e torturantes. As pernas de Pip enlaçaram a cintura de Damien e tentaram empurrá-lo para mais perto, mas sem sucesso. Com uma mão em sua coxa, o moreno afastou suas pernas e voltou a forçá-lo contra a cama.

A forma como a mão de Pip apertava o lençol debaixo de si enquanto a outra tentava conter os gemidos deixava Damien com água na boca, ansiando para sentar Pip em seu colo e colocar o pau dentro dele de novo. Com o quanto estava ocupado, já faz certo tempo que eles não transavam, e a abstinência se mostrava pior do que ele imaginava.

Após uma mordida particularmente forte em seu ombro, Pip arqueou as costas e gemeu alto, a mão do lençol mudando para segurar as costas de Damien e fincar as unhas em sua pele. Ele quase tinha esquecido o quanto Damien sabia atiçá-lo e usar da dor para fazê-lo gemer e estremecer por completo. Só deixava Pip com mais vontade de ter a pele coberta por marcas de dentes e as pernas vermelhas com tapas.

Damien parou de masturbar Pip por um segundo e apertou a própria mão, fechando os olhos para se concentrar. Ao abrir novamente, a palma estava cheia de um líquido pastoso e levemente esbranquiçado.  _ Vai ter que servir,  _ pensou e espalhou-o pelos dedos. Afastou-se de Pip por um segundo e abriu bem suas pernas, posicionando o primeiro dedo em sua entrada, lentamente adentrando-o conforme o loiro o deixava passar.

\- Tudo bem? - perguntou a Pip, que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados.

Sob a aprovação de Pip, Damien começou o vaivém do primeiro dedo, sentindo o interior de Pip contrair ao redor dele e ir relaxando aos poucos, acompanhado de gemidos. Logo adentrou o segundo e então o terceiro, os três movendo-se em conjunto, ao mesmo tempo que atentos para qualquer sinal negativo de Pip. No entanto, se seus gemidos indicavam alguma coisa, o loiro parecia estar muito bem com três dedos o penetrando.

\- Damien, - ele murmurou entre gemidos. - Vai logo.

Damien conteve um riso e, cuidadosamente, retirou os dedos de dentro de Pip para substituí-los por seu pau. Puxou cuidadosamente o loiro para se sentar e o trouxe a seu colo, o dando mais acesso para dentro dele e uma visão melhor do rosto de Pip contorcendo-se de prazer.

Sorrindo, Damien voltou a fincar os dentes no ombro de Pip enquanto começava a se mexer, quicando o loiro em seu colo e segurando sua bunda com as duas mãos. As unhas dobraram-se nas curvas de suas nádegas e fincaram-se na pele branca, arrancando choramingos de Pip junto de pequenos gemidos que vinham quando mordia forte o bastante - só não a ponto de arrancar pedaço.

Apoiado em seus joelhos, subir e descer em cima de Damien era quase um exercício, que se tornava cada vez mais difícil com cada vez que Pip era penetrado. O pau de Damien o tocava em todos os lugares certos e fazia suas pernas virarem gelatina, tornando difícil manter o ritmo, por mais que quisesse ir rápido. As mãos de Pip seguravam-se nos ombros de Damien com dificuldade, também trêmulas, e conter os gemidos tornava-se mais e mais difícil, conforme os dentes de Damien passavam por seus ombros e torço.

Tirando uma das mãos de sua bunda, Damien voltou a masturbar o membro de Pip enquanto a outra desferiu um tapa forte na nádega direita. Dessa vez Pip não conseguiu conter o gemido, arqueou as costas e jogou a cabeça para trás involuntariamente e apertou os ombros de Damien ao atingir o orgasmo.

Murmurando algo para si mesmo, Damien apertou a cintura de Pip e acelerou as estocadas, perseguindo o próprio prazer até ele, também, chegar ao orgasmo. Demorou um pouco mais e Pip já se cansou no meio tempo, mas eventualmente chegou, e ambos se permitiram cair na cama, exaustos, após Damien sair de dentro de Pip.

\- Está bem? 

Pip riu.

\- Estou sim, só um pouco dolorido. Já faz algum tempo…

Virando de lado, Damien passou um braço pela cintura de Pip, puxando-o para um abraço e o pressionou contra seu peito. Pip encolheu em seus braços e encaixou a cabeça debaixo de seu queixo, sem exprimir um único som. As mãos de Damien desenhavam linhas invisíveis nas costas de Pip, provocando um sorriso nos lábios do menor.

Já faz algum tempo que eles não ficavam assim, juntinhos - se é que o tempo existia naquele lugar. Eles definitivamente sentiram a diferença, pela forma como os corpos pareciam mais quentes juntos um do outro, mesmo sem o calor ter sido propriamente inventado. Era a sensação com a qual já estavam acostumados a sentir quando juntos, inerente à eles e independente da física criada, ou que deveria ser, naquele universo, e parecia ter passado uma eternidade desde que se seguraram assim. 

O peito de Damien não demorou a se contrair com culpa, pois sabia que ele era a razão de estar sentindo isso, e de Pip estar tão encolhido contra si. Perdeu-se tão facilmente na tarefa de criar aquele mundo que acabou esquecendo que Pip não tinha nada que fazer além de voar o dia todo.

Ele engoliu em seco e virou o rosto, aconchegando a bochecha na cabeça de Pip.

\- Sinto muito que eu não tenha tido tanto tempo para você, amor. Eu tenho tido tantas ideias e não consigo me concentrar numa só.

Pip sorriu, compreensivo, e subiu para aproximar seu rosto do dele.

\- Não se preocupe, querido, eu entendo. - e, olhando em seus olhos, Damien soube que ele estava sendo sincero. - Como os novos poderes o vem tratando, aliás?

Para isso não havia resposta concreta, era tudo novo demais para Damien dizer com certeza como era a sensação; ele nem conseguia engolir que estavam em um universo diferente, que aquilo realmente tinha dado certo e estavam sãos e salvos, sem nenhuma ameaça que pudesse estragar tudo. Seus poderes eram apenas uma parte complementar de si, algo que acendeu nele no momento em que passou a existir. Não foi sempre assim, em sua antiga existência, teve que aprender na marra como controlar as habilidades que tinha; naquele mundo, o de agora, sentia de forma bem mais natural, como se fosse parte dele.

Dando de ombros, Damien contentou-se com:

\- É como se estivessem comigo toda minha existência.

Pip de certa forma já esperava, Damien sempre foi uma criança especial, sabia disso mesmo sem lembrar inteiramente de seu passado.

Sorriso preso aos lábios, Pip prendeu a mão de Damien entre suas palmas e levou-a ao peito nu.

\- É porque estão. 

Ele não estava exatamente mentindo, ao ver das coisas. Damien poderia ter sido criado sob outro contexto, sob outras circunstâncias, tendo uma história completamente diferente daquela, e os poderes incompletos; mas aquilo foi em outro mundo, em outra vida. Tudo que aquele mundo, o mundo que importava, conhecia era a existência de Damien. Damien existia, e era uma verdade absoluta, tal qual Pip. 

Puxando a mão para os lábios, Pip pressionou um beijo no punho de Damien e foi subindo por seu braço até chegar em seu rosto. Os lábios juntaram-se aos dele em um beijo terno e carinhoso, o qual Damien retribuiu com igual apreço, uma mão encaixando na bochecha de Pip.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, Damien. - disse Pip, murmurando contra os lábios do amado. - Eu ficarei bem. Apenas não me deixe completamente de lado, está bem? Não esqueça que eu dei a ideia do jardim.

Damien riu e concordou com a cabeça.

\- Você tem razão, Pip. Te incluirei mais nos projetos daqui em diante, prometo. 

Aquele era o mínimo que Damien devia a Pip, principalmente depois de tudo que passaram. Qual a graça de ser o Deus de um mundo se todo o poder está nas mãos de um só? Não era à toa que Pip se sentia solitário nos últimos momentos. Damien teve certeza de fixar isso em sua cabeça e nunca esquecer. Estava ali para juntar-se a Pip por toda a eternidade, em um mundo que os protegeria e não se voltaria contra eles, para desfrutarem da melhor forma possível, mas o loiro não poderia fazer isso se estivesse sozinho.

Além de tudo, Damien também sentia uma solidão quando preso demais em seu trabalho. Usar os poderes era relativamente fácil, por já vir de costumes mais antigos que o tempo, mas tomavam muito de sua energia mental. Era preciso muito mais que apenas gesticular a mão para criar algo, e Damien não tinha plena certeza das coisas que queria na maior parte do tempo. Fez e refez aquele castelo várias vezes devido a seus pensamentos bagunçados e cheios de ideias reviradas, por isso a demora extra, e fazer o interior foi pior ainda.

Não é que não tivesse uma base, estava mais reinventando aquele mundo com o que conhecia de seu antigo, mas, por alguma razão, suas memórias estavam misturadas, quase bloqueadas - não sabia dizer com certeza, mas imaginava que fosse natural daquele universo, não poder carregar muita bagagem consigo. Tudo aquilo, misturado com a própria dificuldade em processar todo o ocorrido, somava um tiro no pé, um espinho em seu pé durante uma longa caminhada, e Damien precisava se concentrar o dobro para chegar onde queria.

Contudo, não valia a pena todo aquele esforço se Pip estava infeliz. Damien carregaria aquela promessa por toda sua existência.

Sorrindo maliciosamente com o canto dos lábios, Damien fitou Pip de soslaio.

\- Então, a cama foi aprovada?

Pip conteve o riso e levou uma mão ao queixo, fingindo pensar.

\- Não tenho certeza... Talvez seja melhor fazermos mais alguns testes antes. - provocou e mostrou a língua pelo canto dos lábios, só pra encher mais o saco.

Damien nem tentou resistir, concordou em jogar o jogo de Pip em plenos termos. Debruçou-se sobre ele mais uma vez e partiram para o round dois.


	3. Quando Damien criou a chuva

Dormir provou-se muito mais fácil de fazer do que o esperado. Nem Pip nem Damien esperavam que fosse algo que viesse tão natural à eles, que simplesmente fechassem os olhos e seriam absorvidos pela escuridão dos sonhos sem um segundo de espera, ainda mais rápido que costumeiramente ocorria no outro mundo. Horário era pouco importante, visto que o tempo não fora inventado, e a cama se mostrou um grande fator colaborativo para aproveitarem da nova sensação.

Deitar em panos também era uma sensação estranha depois de tanto tempo nús. Pip passou uns bons minutos apenas brincando com o lençol ao invés de dormir, enrolando-o ao redor de seu corpo, afagando seu rosto e se escondendo de Damien para fazer graça. Tocar aquelas fibras, tão familiares e tão estranhas, foi como estática em seus dedos. Ele ficou assustado por um momento, como quando seus pés tocaram o chão do quarto, mas a sensação logo foi substituída por arrepios de um estranho prazer em tocar algo que sentia-se diferente de grama áspera ou paredes rochosas, ele não pôde evitar de não querer mergulhar naquela sensação nova e tirar o máximo proveito dela.

Damien não o julgou, até entrou na brincadeira e o prendeu debaixo das cobertas enquanto fazia cócegas em sua barriga. Foi uma decisão de último segundo, mas valeu a pena recriar aquela sensação para ouvir a risada de Pip.

Só deitaram para dormir de fato depois, após Damien ajustar alguns toques aqui e ali nos corredores, e cobriram-se praticamente dos pés a cabeça, as asas de Pip ocupando grande parte da cama. Damien ficou algum tempo acordado fazendo carinho em suas penas, mas Pip dormiu logo de cara, com a cabeça enfiada entre dois travesseiros.

Quando se retirou do sono, Damien imaginou ter sido o primeiro, pois Pip estava com os olhos fechados e o corpo encolhido ao seu lado, além das asas imóveis; porém, ele descobriu estar enganado, quando um olho azul espiou entre a pálpebra e deu de cara com seu carmim.

Pip abriu um sorriso travesso e se apoiou nos braços para beijar seu amado.

\- Bom dia. - Damien sussurrou contra seus lábios.

\- Bom dia, mesmo que o dia não exista. - respondeu Pip, afagando os cabelos dele.

\- Você precisa me falar isso o tempo todo?

\- Continuarei falando até você inventar a noite.

Recentemente, Pip começou a fazer uma brincadeira com Damien que consistia em dizer “bom dia, ou tarde ou noite” toda vez que passavam tempo demais separados, apenas para provocar um revirar de olhos e um suspiro frustrado no amado. 

Mas o desprazer de Damien era o sorriso de Pip, então ele continuou, e continuaria até a noite ser inventada, quer Damien goste ou não.

Tempo não era uma construção com a qual Pip estava acostumado mais, dado os ocorridos no mundo anterior, mas ainda era estranho não ter o habitual céu escuro acima de sua cabeça em momentos aleatórios. Às vezes ele piscava e o céu já mudou de cor, mesmo não tendo passado tanto tempo assim, presumidamente, o que não acontecia neste mundo, por hora.

Seria interessante ter uma cor além do azul ou branco acima de sua cabeça. Nem precisava ser algo que ele conhecia. Podia ser roxo ou verde; qualquer cor seria melhor, para trazer alguma novidade para aquela realidade. Pip queria vistas novas para apreciar, formas para desbravar sobre suas asas ao alçar voo, cores novas para ver, qualquer coisa para melhorar a experiência de ambos ele e Damien naquele paraíso.

Algum progresso já estava sendo feito, principalmente onde moravam, mas não era o bastante. Pip queria mais. Havia uma criatividade reprimida dentro dele que precisava ser solta e apreciada pelas camadas do mundo.

Levantando da cama sem cerimônia, Pip foi até a sacada e se debruçou sobre a beirada, inspirando fundo o ar para seus pulmões. Eles existiam? Ele não sabia, mas a sensação era de algum conforto psicológico, então não lhe era inútil. 

Relaxou e, subindo na grade, pulou do último andar. Os cabelos arrepiaram durante a queda e ele mal conseguiu enxergar nada enquanto o chão se aproximava. 

Bateu de costas no chão e o ar foi arrancado de seus pulmões, mas nada aconteceu a seu corpo, pois Damien não havia inventado a morte ou a dor, tampouco ossos quebrados. Não havia problema em se jogar de lugares altos ou se machucar, e qualquer tentativa de empalhamento ou semelhante resultam em uma quebra do utensílio usado na tentativa.

Pip riu alto e se levantou, pouco antes de Damien cair ao seu lado, descendo da mesma maneira.

\- Você sabe que tem asas pra isso, né? - Damien cruzou os braços, flutuando no ar.

\- Mas assim é muito mais divertido! - Pip sorriu. - Deveríamos fazer o chão ser maleável, pra pularmos em cima!

\- Talvez façamos isso em alguma área específica, mas se o chão inteiro for pulante fica difícil pra andar nele.

Pip deu de ombros, mas anotou a ideia em sua cabeça para usar no futuro.

As coisas ficaram muito mais fáceis de construir com a ajuda de Pip. Com seus conselhos e ideias, Damien foi rápido em terminar a cozinha e a sala de jantar, acrescentou alguns andares e conseguiu lapidar todo o castelo. As pedras antigas agora era coloridas em preto liso, frio ao toque, que reluziam com um brilho especial quando colocadas sob a luz daquele mundo. O lugar se tornou muito mais prazeroso de olhar que antes, com mais coisas para explorar.

A relação dos dois também melhorou. Trabalhar em conjunto ajudou Damien e Pip a se aproximar ainda mais. Compartilhavam suas ideias e, apesar de algumas diferenças criativas aqui e ali, eles eram uma boa combinação para criar os detalhes daquele lugar. O castelo se tornou um lugar cada vez melhor para viver.

Chegando à entrada, agora lapidada para parecer muito mais receptiva, Pip abriu as asas e alçou voo para observar o castelo de perto, queria encontrar algo novo para fazer do lado de fora. Algo que ele falava há muito tempo é que queria decorar o lado de fora do castelo, trazer um pouco mais de cor. Voava ao redor do castelo, observando-o de perto e marcando detalhes aqui e ali para adicionar as mudanças que queria.

Observando-o de baixo, Damien podia apenas sorrir e admirar a formosura de seu amado. Suas asas deslumbrantes cortavam o ar, jogando seu corpo para cima, as penas flutuando no ar junto aos fios dourados de seu cabelo bagunçado. Ele nem precisava fazer nada que Damien já caía de amores por ele.

Passar o tempo que passaram construindo o castelo, o lugar onde viveriam para toda a eternidade, foi uma das melhores experiências que Damien compartilhou com Pip até agora. Ele era muito grato à Pip por toda a ajuda que deu, além dos momentos de diversão, quando ficavam testando ideias malucas como usando candelabro da sala de jantar como balanço. Eram momentos brilhantes e especiais que Damien guardaria para todo o sempre, mesmo que algum dia não se lembrasse deles (o que não aconteceria). Damien queria fazer algo por Pip, alguma forma de mostrar à ele tudo o que significava, o quão grande era o espaço que ele ocupava em seu coração.

Até que uma ideia acendeu na cabeça de Damien, e ele não levou mais que dois segundos para começar a agir. 

Voou ao lado de Pip, escutando brevemente seus murmúrios sobre colocar janelas nas torres, e cutucou seu ombro. Uma vez que Pip se virou para ele, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o beijou.

Apesar de pego de surpresa, Pip correspondeu o beijo e levou as mãos aos ombros de Damien, apertando a pele entre os dedos finos.

De repente, seus pelos se arrepiaram, como se algo tivesse passado por debaixo de sua pele, rastejando por seu corpo exposto e extraindo todo o calor de seus poros. 

Pip imediatamente se afastou do beijo e encarou Damien com desconfiança.

\- O que você fez? Você fez alguma coisa, o que você fez?

Damien abriu um sorriso culpado e puxou Pip para a terra. Uma vez com os pés firmes na grama, Damien deu a volta em Pip e passou os braços com cima de seus ombros, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele.

\- Pense em uma flor.

Ditando-o com desconfiança e confusão, o loiro hesitou em seguir a ordem, mas ao ver a expressão calma do amado, sentiu-se mais aliviado.

Pip fez como foi pedido, pensou em uma flor rosa de cinco pétalas e um miolo amarelo, algo bem simples em sua mente, e, antes que percebesse, seu pensamento cresceu bem ao lado de seus pés.

Compreensão brilhou nos olhos de Pip e suas bochechas ficaram completamente rosadas, como se estivesse sem ar. Ele não conseguia parar de encarar a flor aos seus pés, vibrante e viva como em seu pensamento. Real.

\- Você me deu seus poderes? - a voz de Pip, tão baixinha, saiu em um sussurro. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, no que tinha feito. Suas mãos tremiam contra as de Damien, o que ele devia saber, e os olhos estavam fixos na flor, sem conseguir mudar seu foco.

Ao mesmo tempo, Damien balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não diria  _ dei. _ Eu dupliquei. Você agora tem os mesmos poderes que eu. - ele sorriu enquanto falou, mas não obteve resposta de Pip. Damien saiu de trás dele e caminhou para sua frente, com cuidado para não pisar na flor. Delicadamente tomou as mãos dele para si e ergueu seu queixo com a outra. - Pip, eu não quero criar por você. Quero criar  _ com _ você. Quero que trabalhemos nesse mundo juntos, para criar o melhor paraíso para nós dois.

Se Damien tinha algo mais a dizer, Pip não ouviu. Agarrou Damien e se atirou nele, em um abraço que se transformou em um beijo eufórico e apaixonante, o qual foi muito bem recebido.

\- Oh, Damien, eu nem sei o que dizer! - disse Pip entre arfadas e beijos, sem largar dos lábios do amado por mais de um instante.

Sorrindo entre os beijos e rindo quando espalharam por seu rosto todo, Damien sentiu o coração leve. Sentir tanta alegria na voz de seu amado e o quão mais leve ele estava o trazia uma satisfação imensa. Aquela definitivamente foi uma das melhores decisões que ele tomou. Não só tornaria aquele mundo justo para ambos, como agora ele poderia definitivamente governar lado a lado de quem mais amava.

Pip levantou de cima de Damien pulando de empolgação.

\- Eu nem consigo acreditar que isso tá acontecendo! - exclamou com um sorriso animado. - O que eu faço primeiro? Não, como eu fiz aquilo? Como esses poderes funcionam? - Pip apertou os ombros de Damien e olhou fundo em seus olhos. - Me ensina, Damien! Me ensina!

Damien foi completamente preso de surpresa pela empolgação de Pip, deixando-o sem reação por um instante. No outro, sorriu e tirou as mãos de Pip de seu ombro e segurando suas mãos.

\- Primeiro, eu imagino o universo nas minhas mãos, e então moldo essa poça na forma que eu quero criar. - ele tirou as mãos das de Pip, abrindo-as em conchas e deixando escorrer um líquido preto esguio em suas mãozinhas. O loiro o encarou, fascinado, deixando o líquido escorrer por seus dedos e pingar no chão. Quando piscou, ele desapareceu. As mãos de Damien, no entanto, ainda seguravam um pouco. Ele pressionou o líquido em mais fechadas e, quando as abriu novamente, o líquido havia se transformado em um coelho de pelúcia. - Vê? 

Os olhos de Pip brilhavam mais que estrelas e não demorou um segundo para arrancar o bichinho das mãos do amado e apertá-lo contra o peito.

\- Oh! Isso é incrível, Damien! 

O moreno sorriu e coçou a nuca, envergonhado.

\- Tenta. Comece com coisas pequenas. A flor já foi um ótimo início.

Pip ponderou por uns instantes, caminhando de um lado para o outro com um dedo no queixo. De repente, ele parou e olhou para o céu atônito. Azul era a única coisa que via, e conhecia muito bem o céu para saber que era tudo isso que era. Não havia vento, não havia estrelas, e tampouco havia… 

\-  _ Eu quero colocar nuvens no céu. _

Os cabelos de Pip de repente começaram a balançar e um arrepio subiu sua espinha. Foi um sentimento bom, aquele arrepio, familiar, e um pouco menos frio que pisar no chão do quarto. 

Mas não foi uma sensação que passou. Não dá forma como Pip esperava.

Virando-se para Damien, o loiro percebeu que seu cabelo também balançava e ele passava as mãos levemente pelos próprios braços, quase com frio. Ele não parecia infeliz, por se dizer, mas também não estava feliz. Surpreso e espantado seriam palavras melhores.

Foi só então que Pip percebeu de fato o que tinha acontecido. Ele criou o vento.

Subitamente preocupado, o loiro virou para Damien encolhido. O vento parou conforme se aproximou do amado, mas sua preocupação não. Ele desconhecia os próprios poderes, não sabia usá-los, e agora criou algo que não sabia o que era, nem estava pensando sobre.

Hesitante, colocou uma mão no ombro do moreno.

\- D-damien? Eu… Acho que inventei o vento. - disse de cabeça baixa, sem saber exatamente o que sentir. Parte de si estava impressionada, mas a outra, apreensiva. Por não saber como aquele mundo funcionava, o fato de sair criando coisas sem controle o deixava preocupado; não sabia se o que criasse poderia acabar se voltando contra eles no futuro. Isso poderia afetá-los de formas que ele não entendia. E não era bom que ele não soubesse como as coisas funcionassem em seu próprio mundo.

Excelente. O primeiro segundo de Pip com os poderes de um Deus e ele já tinha estragado tudo.

Ao mesmo tempo, Damien encarava Pip com pesar e preocupação. Ele, ao contrário do menor, sabia como aquele mundo funcionava, além de como usar seus poderes. O tempo que teve para criar o castelo foi o bastante para se acostumar mais com os novos poderes infinitos e poderosos, ele sabia o que fazer em situações assim, como comandar aquele sistema. Mas Pip não sabia. E agora ele podia ver como ele estava sofrendo por dentro só de olhar em seus olhos.

No fim de tudo, ambos ainda traziam bagagem do outro mundo. Como não poderiam? As experiências nele moldaram quem são hoje, mesmo que em um mundo completamente diferente. E o passado de Pip não era dos mais felizes; ser rebaixado o tempo todo, dado como inútil e bom para nada, óbvio que mexeu muito com ele, incluindo sua essência, que Damien apostava ser muito mais vibrante que como ele via agora. Ver seus poderes desenrolarem sem seu consentimento devia estar acabando com ele naquele exato momento.

Sem hesitar, Damien puxou Pip para um abraço apertado e acariciou seus cabelos delicadamente. O menor o abraçou de volta, acomodando a cabeça em seu peito e fechando os olhos.

\- Está tudo bem, Pip. Além do que, eu também usava meus poderes sem saber quando comecei. Você vai pegar o jeito da coisa eventualmente, eu prometo.

O corpo de Pip relaxou nos braços de Damien e um suspiro deixou sua boca. Suas preocupações não desapareceram, mas ele já se sentia um pouco melhor com o conforto dos braços de Damien ao redor de si.

Soltando-o suavemente e com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, Damien pegou as mãos dele nas suas e entrelaçou seus dedos.

\- O que acha de descobrirmos mais sobre a novidade? - perguntou, os olhos brilhando carmim, e Pip assentiu com um sorriso. - No que você estava pensando quando fez o vento? 

O loiro deu de ombros.

\- Só que é algo que eu quero sentir de vez em quando, quando estiver voando. -  _ Faz sentido, _ pensou Damien,  _ Ele comentou há algum tempo que sentia falta do vento, afinal. _ Pip abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente. - Eu fiz algo errado?

\- Não! - Damien exclamou, apertando as mãos de Pip. - Você ainda é novato, não se preocupe. Se acontecer algo de errado, eu posso consertar. Não se preocupe, ok?

\- Right-o. 

Apesar do sorriso em seu rosto, Damien sabia que ele ainda não estava completamente bem. Pip ainda se sentia mal por criar um estorvo para os dois em seu mundo perfeito, via como um reforço do que o foi alimentado durante toda sua existência. Que ele era apenas uma chama pequena, que nada fazia além de colocar fogo em tudo ao seu redor.

O que Pip não se lembrava, no entanto, é que chamas guiam as pessoas no escuro.

Damien ergueu o rosto de Pip com um dedo debaixo de seu queixo e pressionou um suave e confortante beijo em seus lábios. Ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e encostou suas testas, seus rostos muito próximos um do outro. 

\- Ei, não se sinta mal, ok? Você nem sempre pega de primeira, e é um tanto mais complicado que fazer milagres.

Pip assentiu, ainda um tanto atônito. Tinha até se esquecido que podia fazer milagres. 

\- Acha que eu consigo fazer flechas com esses poderes? - perguntou timidamente para Damien.

\- Você não testou seus milagres aqui?

\- Eu não fui criado com eles, então presumi que não estivessem mais comigo. - deu de ombros.

Damien se afastou, dando a ele o espaço que precisava, e se sentou no chão, aguardando ansiosamente pela tentativa. 

Concentrando-se e fechando os olhos, Pip moveu as mãos como se segurasse um arco e puxasse uma corda, delicadamente envolvendo os dedos no que seria uma flecha. Uma luz surgiu na ponta dos dedos e tomou a forma de um arco e uma flecha, puxada até o final. 

Batidas rítmicas ecoavam no interior de Pip, subindo aos seus ouvidos e pulsando a adrenalina que corria por ele. Pip abriu os olhos, o azul esclarecido, e atirou. 

Por cima de sua cabeça a flecha voou, deixando para trás um rastro de luz e brilho. Encolheu no céu e desapareceu na imensidão azul, onde, subitamente, explodiu em um milhão de centelhas cintilantes. Por um instante, o céu ficou uma mistura de preto e violeta, até mesclar-se ao dourado e prateado das centelhas e desaparecer gradativamente.

Pip percebeu-se cego em um segundo, impactado pela demonstração vibrante de cores, mas sua visão voltou tão rápido quanto, junto a um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios e pés que pulavam energicamente no chão. Atrás dele, suas asas batiam de empolgação, quase o arrancando para o ar, para aquela mistura de emoções e sentimentos inexplicáveis.

\- Deu certo! - exclamou com empolgação, jogando os braços para cima e se livrando do arco, que desapareceu no ar.

\- Bom trabalho, Pip! - parabenizou Damien, levantando-se do chão e correndo até o amado para erguê-lo em seus braços.

Gritando de alegria e surpresa, Pip se agarrou aos ombros de Damien e o beijou impulsivamente. Estava tão feliz por te conseguido usar os poderes corretamente, e ainda tinha seus milagres! Ou talvez eles sempre devam ter sido parte dele? Ele não sabia, tampouco se importava. Tudo que ele queria saber é que tinha um poder ilimitado nas mãos, uma mente que criava mil e uma possibilidades naquele exato instante em sua mente e Damien contra seus lábios.

Ele mal podia esperar pelo que viria a seguir. Havia tanto que queria fazer e ajudar Damien a concretizar. Não havia como pensar em uma coisa só! 

Apertou mais Damien naquele abraço e ignorou o desconforto das pernas enquanto o beijava alucinadamente, envolvido mais uma vez por aquele prazer e tentação que o acariciava de volta.

(...)

No fim, Pip aprendia muito mais rápido do que Damien esperava. Treinava intensamente de todas as formas que podia imaginar, estudando o líquido que escorria em suas mãos e brincando com ele como se fosse água. Era muito mais maleável do que parecia, e ele pegou o jeito da coisa rápido. Pouco tempo se passou desde que ganhou os poderes de Damien e redescobriu seus milagres e já começou a usá-los como se fosse um profissional. 

A base do castelo tinha diversas plantas crescendo ao seu redor, inclusive debaixo das janelas e trepando sobre as paredes de fora. Acima de suas cabeças, nuvens navegavam conforme o vento soprava, e Pip agora era muito mais visto voando do que com os pés no chão. 

Isso não perturbava Damien, pois podia ver Pip sorrindo mais vezes. O que o perturbava é que ele se precipitasse e criasse algum desastre sem querer, como ele próprio fez ao criar um tornado dentro do banheiro do pai quando tentando levitar um pote de batatas. Independente do que acontecesse, no entanto, eles eram imortais, e não havia criaturas vivas naquele mundo com quem precisavam se preocupar caso algo desse errado. Se um erro de fato ocorresse, apenas um mover das mãos resolveria o problema.

Algo que Damien admitiria que o fazia refletir é que Pip aprendeu a usar os poderes muito mais rápido do que ele. O que ele demorou anos para aprender e aperfeiçoar, Pip conseguia fazer em questão de segundos e sem nenhuma dificuldade! Era muito injusto! O deixava com bastante inveja.

Contudo, também poupava o tempo de ensiná-lo; podiam ir diretamente para a construção, que era a parte mais divertida de criar. E Pip era muito bom nisso! 

Sair de casa e ver as plantas crescendo no castelo, enchendo o lugar de verde e rosa e vermelho e laranja e tantas outras era sempre um colírio para os olhos. Enchia Damien de alegria ver mais do que apenas verde, preto e azul naquele mundo. Assim como fez com ele, Pip também trouxe cor àquele mundo.

Por tudo, Damien o amava mais do que tudo.

Em um dia claro, quando não conseguia pensar em nada para fazer (ou não queria), Damien tomou um instante para se afastar do castelo, correndo a planície esverdeada que era seu mundo e sentando debaixo do céu aberto. Com a criação do vento, seus pelos eriçavam de vez em quando e seus cabelos balançavam ao mesmo tempo da grama. Era uma sensação bem relaxante, o vento batendo em seu corpo nu. Aquela paz era algo de que Damien nunca se cansaria de desfrutar, jamais.

Passos vieram atrás dele, acompanhados de um leve bater de asas. Um anjo planando.

\- Oi. - Pip cumprimentou o amado e aterrissou ao seu lado, seus dedos gentilmente tocando o solo.

\- Oi. - ele disse de volta.

O loiro se sentou ao lado de Damien e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele.

\- Por que está aqui sozinho?

\- Eu queria dar um tempo de planejar e construir. Folgar um pouco.

Pip riu.

\- Mais do que já folgamos?

Damien balançou a cabeça e se sentou, aproveitando para puxar Pip para um abraço e um beijo. Uma de suas mãos inconscientemente desceu até seu peito, onde podia sentir o coração de Pip batendo dentro de seu peito. Ele duvidava que fosse algo físico, mas sim um reflexo, mas não se importava muito. 

Estremecendo sob seu toque, Pip gemeu baixinho, as bochechas ficando rosadas e a respiração ficando mais pesada. Afastou-se de Damien ao sentir a mão dele apertar sua coxa. Não por repulsa, mas porque ele queria fazer mais com seus poderes, e não podia fazer isso cansado.

Damien não se incomodou. Respeitou o espaço de Pip e deslizou um pouco para o lado para se deitar novamente. Batendo no espaço vazio, convidou o amado a se deitar junto à ele, o que Pip fez com muito prazer.

\- Está gostando dos poderes? - perguntou Damien após minutos de silêncio.

\- Estou adorando! - Pip mostrou um sorriso de dentes brancos. - É muito divertido criar e ver tudo crescendo ao meu redor. Os milagres combinaram direitinho com os poderes, ou talvez eles sejam os poderes? Eu ainda não sei, talvez nunca saiba! - abriu os braços e exalou o ar preso dentro dele. Eu amo esse mundo! Obrigada por me trazer, Damien. Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, meu anjo. - o moreno sorriu de volta e o puxou para um abraço, encostando a cabeça dele em seu ombro e sua bochecha por cima.

Fechando os olhos, Pip se deixou relaxar por um instante, aproveitando do calor do corpo de Damien, calor que já era de casa, tal familiar era. Ser preso nos braços de Damien era uma de suas habilidades favoritas, deixava suas penas agitadas e demandando atenção de seus dedos hábeis e atenciosos, que as massageavam com tanta delicadeza e tato, eriçando seus pelos e colocando um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos parcialmente e fitou o moreno de baixo, sentindo as bochechas corarem ao perceber os olhos dele já em si, olhando-o de cima a baixo, esfomeado. Pip ignorou as ansiedades do próprio corpo e se encolheu nos braços de Damien, voltando a fechar os olhos e ignorar todo e qualquer sentimento.

Uma vez, Damien comentou com ele como Pip fazia parecer fácil resistir à tentação de transar o tempo todo. Pip riu. Se seu amado apenas soubesse o quão  _ impossível  _ era resistir à ele, não comentaria uma coisa dessas. Pip frequentemente se percebia olhando para baixo quando Damien estava de costas, de lado ou em qualquer posição minimamente próxima à ele. Comparado à ele, Damien era um Deus, enquanto Pip era só um garoto com vestígios de uma vida subnutrida, ou talvez esse fosse um reflexo de sua imagem de si mesmo, e o contraste deixava Pip mais fascinado por Damien do que deveria. Malditos eram seus olhos que não podiam parar de encará-lo, até mesmo na situação atual! Quem deu à Damien o direito de ser tão gostoso?

Subitamente, uma ideia surgiu na mente de Pip. Tudo estava claro como o dia, que não existia.

\- Damien, considerando o tempo em que estamos aqui, você acha que deveríamos começar a usar roupas?

O moreno entendeu imediatamente a razão de ele ter sugerido isso, e não se incomodava, mas algo o fez gemer de desconforto.

\- Mas é tão mais confortável assim…!

\- Mas você nunca se perguntou como seria usar um estilo diferente? Sentir algo fofinho abraçando seu corpo ou liso e geladinho que dá aquela vontade de passar a mão?

\- Eu chamo isso de lençol.

\- Ora, vamos, Damien! Liberte sua criatividade!

Estar em um mundo que os permitia permanecer em sua forma essencial, sem a restrição de roupas ou uma forma física permanente, era muito mais libertador do que os padrões do antigo julgariam. Não precisavam se preocupar com o embelezamento ao acordar, cobrir o corpo com um pedaço de roupa externa ou mudar qualquer coisa neles. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, era contraproducente por os forçarem a ficar olhando o outro completamente exposto; era tentação demais, e tanto Damien quanto Pip eram fracos.

Por fim, o moreno suspirou, derrotado.

\- Você sabe que eu não consigo dizer “não” pra você.

Pip sorriu e, sem mexer qualquer parte do corpo, foi coberto dos ombros até a coxa com uma toga branca. O mesmo ocorreu a Damien, mas com uma cor preta, já que esta era a sua favorita.

O anjo levantou-se do chão e deu uma volta na nova roupa. Havia uma abertura nas costas para dar espaço às asas e não era longo o suficiente que cobrisse totalmente suas pernas. Era aberto para conseguir se esticar, confortável para sua pele não pinicar e nem um pouco claustrofóbico. Se sentia confortável ao mesmo tempo que contido. Gostava de imaginar algo como privado seu, mesmo que por apenas alguns momentos.

Damien se levantou junto à ele e observou as próprias roupas. Era igual à de Pip, mas a reação foi um tanto diferente.

\- Eu ainda prefiro não usar roupas. Pra que usar esses paninhos, aliás?

\- Seu pau é muito distrativo. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

Damien riu.

\- Vem aqui, você!

Com um puxão, Damien pressionou-se contra Pip e o beijou. Inclinando-o sobre seu braço e debruçando sobre ele, ganhou mais acesso a sua boca e passou a língua por ela, invadindo a cavidade e deslizando-a sobre a de Pip. Arrepios subiram por sua espinha, mais ainda quando as mãozinhas de Pip acariciavam sua nuca com tanta delicadeza, tocando nos pontos mais sensíveis de seu pescoço.

Frio. 

Damien parou de beijar Pip e o puxou de volta para seus pés. Ambos, confusos, olharam para cima, de onde o frio veio.

Uma gota d’água pingou no nariz de Pip, que piscou em reflexo junto a Damien, quando a próxima bateu em seu ombro. Com o tempo, mais e mais gotas começaram a cair, anunciando sua presença.

\- Chuva? - Damien arqueou a sobrancelha e esticou a mão para a frente, observando que, de fato, gotas d'água caíam em sua palma e escorriam para seus dedos e terminavam no chão, retornando à terra.

Pip olhou para cima e percebeu as nuvens se acumulando e acinzentando conforme a chuva se intensificava, bem como deveria acontecer antigamente, supunha.

Apesar de a sensação de algo novo em sua pele ser prazerosa, Pip estava confuso. Quando o vento foi formado, ele soube de imediato que foi obra sua, mesmo que inconsciente. Era como se seu nome estivesse marcado naquilo que fosse criação sua, eventualmente para desaparecer e tornar-se deles. Mas não sentia seu nome na chuva.

Sem muitas outras opções, foi obrigado a presumir que foi Damien. Virou-se para o amado e perguntou-lhe:

\- Você inventou a chuva? Porque isso certamente não fui eu.

Damien parecia tão confuso quanto ele, olhando para cima com a sobrancelha arqueada e os olhos estudando as nuvens cirurgicamente. Pip sempre sabia quando ele estava concentrado em seus pensamentos, ocupado demais para ouvi-lo e distraído demais para percebê-lo. Isso só foi mais enfatizado quando ele subiu do chão até a fonte da água.

Nuvens acumularam-se onde chovia e estavam afastadas onde a água parava. Por ter uma memória melhor que a do menor, Damien soube com certeza que se tratava do mesmo método do antigo. Nuvens se formam, crescem, se juntam e despejam água; foi o que ele conheceu durante seu tempo de ascensão na Terra. 

Não havia como negar. Para aquilo ter surgido, a obra era dele, pois Pip não tinha qualquer memória daquele universo antigo.

\- Eu… Acho que sim. - respondeu à pergunta anterior de Pip ao vê-lo ao seu lado, as asas abertas e batendo.

Pip murmurou em compreensão.

\- Deveríamos entrar então? É o que se faz quando está chovendo, presumo eu.

E estava correto. Se esconde debaixo de um teto quando se tem algo inconveniente batendo em sua cabeça. Contudo, Damien não via naquilo uma inconveniência. Apesar da roupa grudar em sua pele, o frio escorrendo por seus dedos era uma sensação nova e prazerosa, e ele queria desfrutar dela.

\- Eu não sinto que inventei a gripe junto, então não tem problema ficar aqui fora mais um pouco. - sugeriu com um sorriso no rosto.

Um vento forte desequilibrou Pip e o jogou para longe. Damien riu alto e sonoro e voou atrás dele antes que acabasse criando um tornado ele mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Meu objetivo com essa fanfic é criar um espaço confortável pra qualquer um (eu inclusa) recorrer quando quiser uma história tranquila e divertida sobre esses dois gays sem uma catástrofe prestes a acontecer  
> Depois de tudo que eles passaram em Dez Mil Anos, eles merecem um final feliz e aproveitar da aposentadoria do sofrimento
> 
> Espero ver vocês nos próximos capítulos para acompanhar a vida desses gays! See Ya~


End file.
